


Shine

by Smith



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/pseuds/Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm and Jonathan share an overdue confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/gifts).



> _I dreamed the world, with my eyes open._   
>  _But time moved on and then, new worlds begin again._   
>  _Oh my heart, in this universe so vast._   
>  _No moment was made to last, so light the fire in me._
> 
> _Shine, shine your light on me._   
>  _Illuminate me, make me complete._   
>  _Please shine, shine your light on me._   
>  _No hesitation, make me complete._
> 
> _Lay me down, and wash this world from me._  
>  _Open the skies, and burn it all away._  
>  _'Cause I've been waiting, all my life just waiting,_  
>  _for you to shine, shine your light on me._  
>  \- [Nova](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbCIg3UbjNg), VNV Nation
> 
> A gift for mareel for [The Galley's Slashy Christmas Exchange](http://enterprisegalley.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=writing&action=display&thread=9). Inspired by the prompt _Acknowledging that it's love - saying it aloud_.

The moment wasn't grand. It was quiet and unremarkable, except for what was said. What had seemed unnecessary, overlooked, now felt very important.

They were alone and the cold was setting in. The clouds hugged them close, so that they could barely make out their hands in front of their faces, and the gentle rocking of the boat sent a chime of ripples through the air.

Malcolm almost forgot the pain, the cold sweat and fierce tremors. The buzzing of insects on the invisible shore faded, too. All he knew were those olive eyes imparting the message before the words had ever left his lips.

"I love you," Jonathan murmured, brushing Malcolm's hair back from his damp forehead.

Malcolm managed a smile despite the taste of blood on his tongue. "Well, this comes as quite a surprise, Captain."

Jonathan kissed him. "It's only been four years."

"I thought you'd never say it. We never-" He took a sharp breath, pain momentarily stealing his speech.

"There was no need," Jon replied, keeping his eyes fixed on Malcolm's so he wouldn't accidentally see his injuries.

"Do you think we might die here?" Malcolm asked.

"No." Jon shook his head.

So Malcolm believed him. They waited. As the milky day sank into night and the stars exploded above them, there was still no response from the Enterprise. They lay together in the boat as the fog cleared and the glittering water spread out before them, the shore little more than a distant silhouette of trees.

Finally, they felt the first tingle of the transporter clasping their fingers and rushing inwards, taking them away to another place. Malcolm found himself on the transporter pad with Jonathan's eyes still locked on his own.


End file.
